Jak začít
Tento článek je určený nováčkům v RP. I když vám tento článek bude připadat dlouhý, po jeho přečtení byste měli znát základy tvoření a prvního hraní RP postavy ve WoW. Zabývá se základními stránkami RP postavy jako jsou její minulost, cíle, povaha a zkušenosti/moc. Doporučujeme vám ho přečíst, než začnete s RP ve hře, ale i pak se neváhejte hlásit jako nováček a požádat si po pomoc. Jak začít? Samozřejmě jako u každého jiného serveru je zapotřebí se [http://legenda.3server.cz/registrace/ zaregistrovat] změnit si realmlist (set realmlist legend.3server.net '''ve vaší složce data/enUS nebo enGB/realmlist), prostudovat [http://cs.rp-legenda.wikia.com/wiki/Pravidla_serveru_Legenda_RP '''pravidla serveru], koncept serveru a vstoupit do hry. Také doporučujeme zaregistrovat se na fórum, kde se nejsnáze dozvíte o novinkách, změnách, plánovaných RP eventech a aktivitě RP skupin. 'Tvorba postavy' thumb|396pxVe WoW je vytvořit postavu otázkou pár kliknutí a vymyšlení jména. V roleplay je dobré mít alespoň trochu představu o historii vaší postavy, o jejích motivacích, schopnostech, slabinách a vzhledu. Při tvorbě postavy pro roleplay je důležité pamatovat na pár věcí a dodržet pár pravidel... ....a zamyslet se nad následujícími položkami, které neplatí jen pro roleplay ve WoW, ale roleplay fantasy všeobecně. Výběr frakce a rasy V RP nejsou až tak podstatná rasová speciální kouzla či classy, které daná rasa může nabídnout, a to, jak dobře vypadá. Důležité je, zda o rase něco víte, o její historii, dějinách, náboženství a typickém chování či kultuře, zda dokážete věrohodně zahrát jejího člena. To jest, jak dobře znáte její lore. Také to, zda vás hrát takovou rasu bude doopravdy bavit podle pravidel RP. Začátečníkům se všeobecně doporučuje člověk nebo ork, protože jejich příběhy jsou i ve Warcraftu nejvíce rozpracované a jejich typické chování zapamatovatelné. Následují trpaslíci a trollové... konče "obtížnými" rasami jako elfové a taureni. Více k návodům na roleplay jednotlivých ras naleznete zde. Výběr povolání/class thumb|332px Pokud to jde, měli byste si vybrat class, která odpovídá zaměření postavy, kterou chcete RPit, nebo je mu blízká. Pokud chcete hrát mága, projde vám hrát ho i s knězem či v omezené míře (podle volby talentů) i s warlockem či rytířem smrti. Je ale hloupost založit si šamana a chtít z něj dělat černokněžníka nebo nekromanta, od toho máte právě DK či warlocka. Všeobecně se pro začátečníky doporučují spíše bojová povolání (válečník, lovec), a teprve později, až se více seznámíte s lore, kouzelníci, kněží, šamani či druidé. Nezapomeňte na odlišnost lore u paladina aliančního a krvavého rytíře hordy... stejně tak jejich přístupu k používání světla. Také nezapomeňte, že se vaše postava může zabývat profesí, kterou neurčuje tabulka výběr postavy ve WoW. Může být kuchař, bard, metař, farmář, krčmář, kadeřník, hrobník či šílený vědec. To už je ale na vás. Tipy na RP profesí najdete v dalším z našich článků. Volba pohlaví thumb|224px Toto zcela záleží na osobní volbě, většina lidí se drží svého vlastního pohlaví při tvorbě postavy, ale najdete i mnoho hráčů, co hrají pohlaví opačné (více či méně úspěšně a mnohem častější je druhá varianta). Pro první RP postavu se nováčkům spíše doporučuje držet toho, co znáte z reality, to znamená vlastního pohlaví. Později si rozhodně vyzkoušejte hrát i postavu opačného pohlaví, zjistíte tak, jak moc se vaše RP bude zdát ostatním dobré a uvěřitelné. Vyhněte se u její tvorby a jejího hraní ale klasické chybě: stereotypům. Ne všechny elfky jsou buď dominantní hysterky či nadržené lesbičky, ne všechny draenejky jsou... víte, co mám na mysli. Stejně tak ne každý muž je pařez bez smyslu pro humor, jehož hlavním cílem je ponížit všechny ostatní muže v okolí nebo se dostat pod každou sukni, nehledě na to, co je pod ní. Výběr jména Proč tak záleží na jméně postavy? Ve většině případů dělá první dojem, který o vás ostatní budou mít, když vás potkají nebo uvidí online. Na roleplay serverech jsou pro výběr jmen určitá pravidla, která doplňují tradiční restrikce (neobsahovat vulgarity, rasistické či sexistické narážky) o další, například nepojmenovat postavu po hlavních hrdinech Warcraftu (žádní Thrallové ani Illidanové a varianty jejich jmen), ani po slavných osobnostech ze skutečného života (žádné Britneyspearsové a Justinbieberové), ani po komiksových hrdinech (ne... ani BruceWayne, ani TonyStark neprojdou). Pokud vážně nevíte, jak pojmenovat svou postavu, představte si ji ve skutečné životné situaci: pojmenovali by rodiče své milované děťátko Šaškard nebo Trollinator, kdyby oni rodičové byli taureni z plání Mulgore či noční elfové? Nemyslím... Pro detailnější rady k pojmenování různých ras ve Warcraft navštivte náš článek zabývající se RP jmény a pravidly pro jejich tvorbu podle rasových zvyklostí, ve kterém najdete informace i na téma, která rasa příjmení používá a která ne. A když ani to nebude stačit, doporučujeme generátor fantasy jmen, kde najdete i orky a krvavé elfy, stejně tak pokémony... uh. Zde. Osobnost Mít přibližnou ideu o tom, jakou povahu bude mít vaše postava, je vždy dobře. Určuje to, jak bude postava reagovat na určité situace. Je lakomá nebo štědrá? Zlá nebo hodná? Je tolerantní nebo se snadno rozčílí? Dokázala by zabít bezbranného, mučit někoho, lhát ostatním do očí? Utekla by z boje? Ten zlý warlock určitě nedá tomu roztomilému gnómskému mágovi slevu, i když se jejich hráči mají OOC velmi rádi. Různé osobnosti na sebe dost často narazí, v RP stejně jako v realitě, ne každý spolu bude vycházet, a tak to má být. Nezapomeňte ale, že vaše "drama" z role (IC) nemá co dělat v OOC, pokud vaše postava nesnáší jinou, nemělo by to ovlivnit hráče a naopak: pokud vy nesnesete nějakého hráče, nesmí to nikdy vřít i v roleplay vaší postavy a projevit se v herním světě, teprve pak jste mistrem roleplay. To, jakou povahu dáte své postavě, a jak bude reagovat na ostatní roleplayery, může ve velkém ovlivnit i výsledné množství RP, ke kterému se dostanete. Patří sem zvyky, zlozvyky a zvláštnosti postavy. Zahořklý samotář se patrně neposadí k cizinci a nezačne s ním žvatlat... a ani nebude moc dobře přijímán ostatními RPery. Nakonec nebude mít ani sám důvod je vyhledávat. Milá a přátelská postava naopak vyjde dobře s většinou ostatních, ale nakonec jim její ukecanost či to, že neudrží tajemství, může začít lézt na nervy. Všeobecně se doporučuje zkusit si založit první postavu spíše přátelskou a milou, než rezervovanou, vzteklou či zahořklou. Jen s ní "testujete vody", jak se říká. A žádný učený z nebe nespadl. Váš druhý pokus o postavu může být tedy něco docela jiného. Přesvědčení - morální hodnoty postavy Dá se říci, že to je cosi jako "stereotyp" morálních zásad, jaký se rozlišuje ze stolních her na hrdiny typu dračí doupě. V základu si vybíráte bod umístěný na ose dobrý - neutrální - zlý, proti které se kříží osa chaotický - neutrální - zákonný. * Respektuje vaše postava místní samosprávu a vzdáleného vládce své rasy? Dokáže poslouchat příkazy a neporušila by zákon či to, co se bere jako všeobecně správné? Pak se dá říci, že je zákonná. * Nebo je to rebel, který by nepřežil první týden v armádě, protože nedokáže bez odmlouvání poslouchat nadřízené a debatuje o každém povelu a zákonu? Pak bude chaotická. * Neštítí se zašpinit si ruce špinavými činy, aby dosáhla svého cíle? Patrně bude zlá. * Má chuť bránit každého, kdo se neubrání sám, i když o to nebyla požádána? Pak bude postava dobrá. * Snaží se nepřiklánět k dobru ani ke zlu, ale spíše si vše dělat po svém a neplést se do cizích věcí? Pak bude nejspíše neutrální. * Více informací k systému "přesvědčení/alignment" a toho, jak jej použít ve WoW RP, včetně vysvětlení termínu "kladňák", "záporňák", "hrdina" a "antihrdina" naleznete zde. Názory a postoje postavy Jak vaše postava zapadá do světa, jakou v něm má roli, jaké má názory na své sousedy a své pány, na opačnou frakci a tak podobně? thumb|396px Valná část z tohoto by měla vyplývat z lore rasy, povahy a historie vaší postavy. Jinak bude jednat člověk, který zažil první a druhou válku s orky jako dospělý; jinak ten, který se během ní snažil zachránit jako malé osiřelé dítě; jinak ten, který ji ani nepamatuje a prvního orka viděl v jeho letargii v koncentráku. Jiný bude ork od Maghar a jiný bude ork, který se narodil až v zajateckém táboře v Azerothu. A docela jiný bude ork, který pil démonickou krev a nakonec se očistil od jejího vlivu. Stejně tak budou různé jejich vztahy k ostatním rasám Hordy a Aliance. Historie Kde se postava narodila a kolik jí je let? Není to hloupá otázka, naopak. Může to dost naznačovat o všem, co zažila, odkud přišla. Je pro to ale důležité si zjistit pár informací o světě, ve kterém budete hrát, a těm se říká lore. Historii nemusíte mít promyšlenou do detailů, ale hodí se mít připraveno pár bodů, pokud se vás jiná RP postava optá, odkud pocházíte, nebo na vaši rodinu. Jednou stranou mince je tedy vaše rodina a domov, to, zda ještě existují, nebo jsou dávno pryč. Tou druhou pak jsou historické události, které vás a vaši rodinu mohly ovlivnit. Války, nemoci, Pohroma, stěhování celé rasy. Držte se pravidel vesmíru, ve kterém hrajete, dodržujte lore Warcraftu. Není to váš svět, napsal ho někdo jiný, proto byste jeho pravidla a dějiny měli respektovat. Pokud je to pro vás příliš náročné, zkuste RP v jiné hře. O historii Warcraftu se toho můžete hodně dozvědět z RPG samotné, z knih, které byly vydány, z mangy a v neposlední řadě z wowpedie. Na stránkách naší wikipedie samozřejmě také najdete typy na rp jednotlivých ras a jejich dějiny. Cíle a motivace Vaše postava by měla mít nějaký smysl a motivaci, cíl, který chce splnit, pro který se vlastně snaží a existuje. Může jich mít víc a mohou se měnit, ale je třeba si uvědomit, že až jich dosáhnete, nemusí vaší postavě zůstat nic dalšího, proč by vás nebo ostatní bavila. Pokud máte důvod k existenci, máte důvod k interakci s ostatními. RP o samotě postrádá smysl, je to společenská zábava. Například je vaše postava na cestách, protože se mu jednoho dne v Mulgore ztratil jeho věrný pes či kojot Fido. Nejen, že máte důvod cestovat po Azerothu ve věčné snaze toho smraďocha chlupatého najít, ještě máte i důvod oslovit ostatní a ptát se jich, zda ho neviděli. Buďte s vaší motivací opatrní, nesnažte se ji prosadit při každém RP, kterého se vám dostane. Třeba bude mít postava, kterou jste potkali, zajímavější motiv, než je vaše hledání zběhlého Fida, třeba jí pomůžete s jejím úkolem, a teprve pak se sami vrátíte hledat toho vašeho zablešence. Použijte svůj motiv chytře jako prostředek, jak se dostat k ostatním. Nedělejte z něj svou zlatou klec. Zlatá klec je extrém, kdy svou postavu uzamknete na jediné možné stezce, kterou jste si pro ni do písmenka naplánovali - na cestě dosažení jejich vysněného cíle. Vše ostatní bude postava/vy ignorovat, místo toho, aby se rozhlédla po příbězích, které nabízejí ostatní, a zkusila je zapojit do toho svého. Ale proč ji ženete do cíle, jde tedy o váš pocit úplnosti, nebo o roleplay? Abychom se vrátili k Fidovi: pokud vše, co děláte, kdykoli lognete, je hledání Fida, na jak dlouho vás to zabaví a jak dlouho to bude bavit lidi kolem vás? A co uděláte, až Fida jednou najdete, tedy za předpokladu, že se z Fida mezitím nestal vlčí démon, který vás schlamstne jako malinu? Pokud se soustředíte jen na jeden jediný smysl bytí vaší postavy, až se ten smysl naplní, nebude nic, proč by dál existovala a co by ji zajímalo. Ani proč by dál měla vyhledávat ostatní. Nejlepší filmy a příběhy na světě přeci začínají jako cesta jedné jednoduché postavičky za jedním jednoduchým cílem, na kterou se v průběhu cesty nabalí tolik dalších postav a příběhů, že nakonec původní hrdina skončí na úplně jiné cestě, než kterou se měl podle předpokladu vydat, a je někým úplně jiným, než se zdál být na počátku! Ano, mluvíme o vás, pane Pytlíku starší i mladší, Gede, Čaroději Zeměmoří, Jiříku, který jel pro Zlatovlásku, i vy zástupy ostatních, co inspirujete fantazii. Celá tahle spleť mnoha scénářů a událostí je právě to, co drží RP dynamické a zábavné. Pokud potkáte plno příběhů, které všechny zapadnou do vašeho hledání Fida, vše bude stále čerstvé, zajímavé, nečekané a udrží vás to v kontaktu s ostatními RPery. Nakonec, je to právě tahle interakce, kterou v RP doopravdy hledáte. Ne ten váš zatracený zablešený Fido!!! Vzhled Nejedná se jen o zvláštnosti vzhledu vaší postavy a to, jestli jste si pro ni na internetu našli obrázek avatara, i když rozmýšlet si takové detaily je na RP to nejsnadnější a pro začátečníky nejzábavnější. Ale také to, zda "řeč těla" to jest emoty vaší postavy odpovídají její povaze. Klidná postava sebou nebude stále cukat, hihňat se a hrát si s vlasy nebo oblečením... plachá osoba se asi nerozkročí a nepoloží ruce v bok tváří v tvář nebezpečí... starý voják se stěží bude chovat jako pubertální slečna, a tak podobně. Stejně tak volba slov v /say může ostatním naznačit, jakým tónem či hlasem vaše postava asi mluví. Nováčci mívají tendenci přehánět popis vzhledu postavy a dělat ho exotickým a příliš detailním. Zkuste se toho vyvarovat, nikdo si nechce číst slohovou práci na téma, proč, jak a kde jste nejkrásnější. Všeobecně atraktivní postavy s detailním RP popisem své neodolatelnosti spadají do kategorie "Mary Sue" a provokují u spoluhráčů veskrze negativní pocity,ne obdiv a lásku, ve kterou jste patrně doufali.. Zkušenosti a "moc" postavy Měli byste zdravě zvážit, kolik toho mohla stihnout vaše postava zažít a naučit se podle věku, který jste jí určili. Pokud jste mladinká učednice z chrámu, stěží budete mít znalosti odpovídající stoletému kmetovi ze stejného kláštera, i kdybyste vážně milovala četbu a knihy. Učedník nikdy nebude mít tolik moci jako arcimág. Zbrojnoš nebude bojovat lépe, než mistr nebo rytíř. Nováčci by si měli dobře rozmyslet, jak "silnou" postavu zakládají. Mocné postavy, ať už mágové, assassini nebo válečníci, dokáží znechutit RP všem ostatním, pokud je jejich hráč nedokáže zahrát umírněně a zkušeně. Pokud potkáte OP postavu zkušeného hráče, patrně i míněnou jako záporáka do eventu, určitě bude vypadat jinak, než hustodémon založený jako nová postava někoho, kdo by nedokázal zahrát ani obsluhu v taverně či rolníka. Navíc všemocné postavy umí pokazit i celé eventy - pokud jedním kouzlem či jednou střelou zabijí draka, který mohl být pro ostatní výzvou na pár hodin bitvy, připraví všechny, co na event přišli, o zábavu. Proč by pak obyčejní chasníci chodili s vidlemi na draka za humny? RP je o společné zábavě, ale ne na úkor ostatních. Nezapomeňte na to, že česko-slovenská RP komunita je dost malá a mívá značnou paměť, takže to, jak se do ní zapíšete svou první postavou, vás může poznamenat na dlouho. Možná navěky. Navíc se stane, že vám vaše OP začnou hráči vracet, takže se hra znechutí i vám samotným. Minulé prohřešky se špatně přepisují a pokud máte tendenci brát RP příliš vážně, raději se hraní hustodémonů zdaleka vyhněte, abyste po večerech neplakali do kapesníku nebo neokusovali klávesnici vzteky. Kategorie:Roleplay_ve_World_of_Warcraft